The Proposition
by Sexidebater
Summary: Hermione just dumped Ronald Weasley in a VERY public manner, and now Draco Malfoy is finally able to make his move on her Very lemony. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**So I discovered that I had a chapter of a Dramione fic written out and I decided to publish it too! Best to get everything I can published! This is going to be filled with lemons and probably a short fic just cause it's essentially a plot bunny! Enjoy!  
**_

Chapter 1

Hermione was making small talk with her superiors when they heard a crash followed by a slew of searing from a very inebriated Ronald Weasley.

Hermione groaned as her fiance made an arse of himself again. She couldn't take him anywhere with alcohol because he had no self control and always got sloshed. Hermione was getting closer to the decision to dump him.

She excused herself from the group she was talking to and marched over to Ron who was berating a female waitress for his own mistake. Hermione grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to the corner.

"Ronald Weasley!" she hissed, "What in Merlin's Beard are you doing?"

"That wretched waitress walked into me," Ron slurred, being incredibly loud.

Hermione growled, "I highly doubt that. You're making an arse of yourself. Go home, I'm not leaving yet.

Ron got louder, "You're such a bitch!"

"That's it!" Hermione harshly whispered, "We're done!"

She took off her engagement ring and threw it at him.

Ron looked at her with shock and opened his mouth, ten closed, it, repeating the process and looking like a fish.

The crowd surrounding them all gasped and a bright flash of a camera appeared in Hermione's eyes. She rolled her eyes, knowing this would be on the front page of the daily profit tomorrow.

Watching them closely, a man with steel grey eyes smirked at the scene. His fantasies were closer to coming true.

"How am I getting home?" Ron asked quietly.

"I don't care. Take the knight bus and start packing. I want you out by tomorrow night." Hermione growled.

"Where am I going to live?"

"Again, I don't bloody care. We're finished."

Ron took the ring and turned towards the doors. The crowd parted to make a path for him.

Once the door was closed, Hermione smiled, "Well, don't let that scene ruin the party. I'm not."

She turned and went to rejoin the group she had been talking to earlier, pretending nothing had happened.

Honestly, a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had only been with him because it was expected. Ron had been a disappointment to her. He was a drunk who was lackluster in bed. Hermione had faked her orgasms the entire time.

Hermione worked the room, continuing as if nothing had happened. She hadn't meant for it to be a public break up, and it suddenly was the elephant in the room.

Everyone talked in hushed whispers, stopping when hermione got close.

The night winded down and Hermione went to coat check to retrieve her coat when she was approached by the man with steel grey eyes.

"Quite the show in there Granger," Draco Malfoy purred.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm glad my misery brings you joy."

"That's where you're wrong Granger. You're not miserable at all; you're relieved. I can see it in your eyes."

Hermione blushed, her cheeks growing hot, "You don't know that Malfoy."

"Oh, but I do. He never deserved you. Nobody deserves you. You're too good for us men. Too noble and proud. Remember that as you are back on the market. Never, ever, settle for some arse like Weaselbee."

He gave her a smirk and grabbed her right hand, placing a kiss on it before releasing.

Draco collected his coat and departed quickly before Hermione could respond.

"Phase one complete," he muttered to himself before disapperating.

The next day was horrible for Hermione. The press had camped outside her door and there were 5 owls waiting for her outside her window.

Ron hadn't even come home that night. Probably opting to hole himself up in a bar somewhere. Hermione didn't care, she just wanted his stuff out of her flat.

She let the owls in one by one and gave them all treats. She recognized 4 of the owls but not the fifth.

The holwer from Ginny was the first one she opened

_**HERMIONE GRANGER!**_

_**HOW DARE YOU DUMP MY PRAT OF A BROTHER WITHOUT GIVING ME A WARNING!**_

_**HE'S BEEN DRUNKENLY MOPING ON MY COUCH ALL NIGHT! HARRY AND I HAVEN'T GOTTEN A WINK OF SLEEP!**_

_**WE ARE GETTING LUNCH TOMORROW WHEN I FINISH PRACTICE!**_

The note tore itself into shreds and Hermione gave a small smile. At least she knew Ron wasn't dead in a gutter.

She opened the letter from Minister Shacklebolt.

_After last night's spectacle, i implore you to take the next few days off to get acclimated. Usually I wouldn't recommend this, but your breakup is more public than most peoples. So please take a few days to get situated. _

_Best regards,_

_Kingsley_

Harry was next.

_Why is Ron on my couch? I want your side of the story before I come to any conclusions Talk to you soon._

_Harry_

Hermione opened the 4th letter, which was from her friend Stacy at the office.

_You poor thing! I'm so sorry you're going through this! Let me know if you need anything. Let's get drinks later this week. You definitely need one._

_Don't be a stranger,_

_Stacy_

Finally Hermione opened the 5th letter.

_Granger,_

_I know you're still reeling over last night, but here's what you're going to do._

_Start packing Weaselbee's shit for him. Gets him out of there faster._

_Then send his shit to his mother's house._

_He's not your problem anymore._

_Then meet me for dinner on Friday at 7pm at Délicieux in muggle London._

_I have a proposition for you._

_I'll be waiting for you, so you can't turn me down. Must I remind you, it is in poor form to stand someone up._

_See you Friday._

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at Draco's letter. Cocky and confident. In all honesty, she kind of liked it. She had always admired him from afar. She had thought about him a few times when bringing herself to orgasm.

He was a beautiful specimen. Still a douche.

Hermione made a quick decision and decided to accept his invite. She wouldn't tell him of course best to leave him wondering if she would stand him up or not.

She decided to listen to his advice and started packing Ron's stuff. Transfigurating some parchment into boxes, she magically packed his things and sent them to the burrow.

She then sent a note via her own owl to Ginny to tell her what she did.

Hermione didn't want Ron to come over. She didn't want to see him at all.

Like Malfoy said, not her problem anymore.

Satisfied she wrote a quick letter to Kingsley, taking him up on his offer to let her off for a few days, obviously she would just work from home.

She made a cup of tea and began planning her next move.

Dealing with the press.

**As always! Review, favorite, follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: OMG! I have like, almost 90 followers on this story and it hasn't even been 3 days! I had 55 followers within 24 hours and I almost cried! Y'all are amazing! I'm accidentally making this a slowburn, but it's going to be worth it, I promise. I've been writing it non-stop and am at chapter 3 on paper, like I've mentioned, I have limited access to computers so I'm typing while work is slow and I get my mum's laptop tomorrow! (My laptop is currently being fixed! Hopefully it's ****salvageable****!) We're going to get through this ASAP! As for my Dragon Tails followers, same deal! And the same w/ The Curse of the Moon! I just don't have a laptop to type those stories up and am genuinely writing by hand. It's actually been really helpful for story development. I'm rambling! Let's get to the story!**

**000000**

Chapter 2

Hermione wound up mainly lounging about for the rest of the day reading. In the back of her head she was working on a response for the press.

She devoured 3 books before finally taking out a pen and some paper to write her press response.

She then dressed nicely in a red cardigan and black slacks with a set of nice work robes; and finally left the comfort of her flat for the outside of her building.

The press had been milling about but snapped to attention as soon as Hermione opened the door.

She stood on the top step and cleared her throat.

"Good afternoon. I am shocked by the amount of press exposure my break up with Ron Weasley has created. I am private in nature, but the publicity must be addressed. Ron and I have been drifting apart for a long time, going through the motions of a relationship. That is not healthy. While the break up is not amicable, it is necessary to ensure long term happiness for the post of us. I wish Ron nothing but the best in all his endeavors and I hope we can resume our friendship one day. Please respect our privacy during this time. That is all. Thank you."

Quick quills fluttered across parchment as the bulbs of cameras flashed rapidly.

Once she finished her statement, reporters began shouting questions. Hermione ignored them as she returned to her flat.

She returned to comfy clothes once safely inside her living space and returned to the comfort of books.

00000

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was in his study writing.

He had lied in his letter to Hermione. He actually had 2 propositions for her.

The first one was business and the second one was pleasure. Usually he wouldn't mix the two, but this was Hermione Granger they were talking about. She was worth the complication.

He hummed softly as he penned a letter to Blaise Zabini.

_Blaise,_

_Everything is going as planned. We are ahead of schedule. I will be proposing the plan to Miss Granger on Friday. In case you haven't heard yet, she is newly single. As you know, I have dreamt about her for years and I will be pursuing her. Wish me the best of luck._

_All the best,_

_DM_

00000

The next day, the front door of Hermione's flat was blissfully vacant of reporters. Hermione was very grateful.

She showered and readied herself for lunch with Ginny.

Hermione met the younger girl at a small deli that was in muggle London. Ginny was sitting in the corner and was staring daggers at Hermione as she walked in.

Hermione ordered her food before sitting down across from Ginny.

"Sooooo…." Hermione started.  
"Sooooo, my mother came over this morning to collect the idiot. It appears that you packed for him."

Hermione nodded and stirred her tea wandlessly, "Yes, I did. I received some excellent advice from a Mister Draco Malfoy on how to deal with my break up."

Hermione handed her the letter Malfoy had sent her.

Ginny read it over and looked up at Hermione, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Well you know what this means right?" Ginny asked.  
"What?"

"We have to go dress shopping! This restaurant is an upscale restaurant! You need a nice, new dress. Let's head to my favorite shop and get you a dress!" Ginny gushed.

"I thought you wanted to talk about Ron?"  
"We've talked enough about him. He's an idiot who lost out on the best thing to ever happen to him. Now you're moving onto bigger and better things, starting with knocking Malfoy's socks off and seeing what the ferret's proposition is because I have a few theories."

"What are your theories?"  
"Firstly, I'm thinking a sexual proposition. I bet that man is a kinky dominant. I know my brother never satisfied you. You need some good sex. Second, maybe a fake relationship to better his social standing. Finally, some kind of business proposal. You're doing well in the public sector at the Ministry but you would KILL it in the private sector! Your knowledge of magical creatures is very valuable to the right person. You know it, I know it, the muggles know it! But those are just my 3 theories!" Ginny rambled.

Hermione laughed and took a bite of her sandwich before responding. "I doubt he's sexually attracted to me. I'm not exactly his type."

"How would you know? It's not like you talk to him all the time. Now hurry up. I want to find you the perfect dress."

They quickly finished their meal and side apparated to the alley closest to the dress shop Ginny wanted to go to.

It was definitely upscale and had a large selection of dresses.

Hermione's eyes widened and she gulped. This would probably be an undertaking.

A sales associate approached them and introduced herself at Greta. Ginny started barking orders.

"We need a short cocktail dress. Hermione has a hot date on Friday and she needs to knock him off his feet. We will also need shoes and accessories." She barked.

The sales associate beamed, thinking about commission. "You have lovely collarbones, Hermione. I want to accent them. And your shoulders are amazing. I don't want to hide either of them with sleeves or high necks. You need to show off what you got. What color?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know. You are the expert."

Greta grinned widely, "Excellent, let's begin."

They started with an emerald green A-line V-neck satin dress. It had spaghetti straps and hit her knees. It was cute but Ginny shot it down.

"You're not a bloody snake! We don't like the prat that much to wear his colors!" Ginny chided.

Next was an A-line off the shoulder short sleeve black dress that went just below her knees.

Hermione looked at her back in the mirror and shook her head, "I like the style but I want a bolder color."

"I think I have just the thing!" Greta exclaimed.

She pushed Hermione back into the dressing room and handed her a red dress a minute later. Hermione slipped into it and Greta came in to help with the corset back.

The dress was bright red with a sweetheart neckline. It had off the shoulder sleeves and a tulle bottom.

"Bloody hell," Ginny swore, "Godric Gryffindor would be proud.That's gorgeous. It's the one. "

Hermione nodded, "Yes it is."

Greta beamed and quickly found red and silver stiletto heels to go with it and a silver clutch.

"Do you need any jewelry? We have some lovely rubies that would match this very well." Greta asked.

Hermione shook her head, "No, I have some family heirlooms that will go nicely."

Hermione made her purchases and left with Ginny. They made plans to meet up on Thursday and get their nails done.

Hermione headed home and placed her purchases in the closet.

For the first time in a long time, Hermione had something to truly look forward to

**0000**

**Thank you to everyone who has followed and reviewed! From those who are my followers, to those who found me on FB, y'all are amazing! Review, favorite and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I'm back with a few more chapters! On me mum's laptop so I'm typing as fast as I can before I have to go to a staff meeting! And I'm crashing at her place tonight so stay tuned for as many updates as I can squeeze out! This one is mainly filler, I promise we're getting to the smut, there's just a lot of build up and I like torturing y'all! Enjoy!**

**00000**

Chapter 3

Hermione returned to work the next day. Everyone stared in the atrium as she went to the elevator.

Hermione held her head high and ignored them all as she made her way to the elevator to head to her department: Magical Creature Relations.

When she reached her office, Stacey practically accosted her.

"Oh you poor thing!" She said, engulfing Hermione in a hug.

Releasing her, Stacey grabbed Hermione's arms and searched her face. "Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. Now we need to get you some rebound. Rebound makes everything better."

Hermione appraised the short witch with lowlighted curly hair.

"Let's get drinks tonight and I'll tell you the big news." Hermione said.

Stacey nodded enthusiastically, "Okay!"

Stacey disappeared and Hermione retreated into her office where she was interrupted five minutes later by Harry Potter knocking on her door.

Harry let himself in and sat down across the desk from her.

"How are you holding up 'Mione?" He asked.

"Good. In all honesty, I'm relieved to be rid of Ron. It's for the best." Hermione replied honestly.

"Well he feels different. Don't be surprised if he stops by."

"Well it sucks to suck. I'm moving on full steam ahead."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, Ginny told me about Malfoy. Just be careful. A leopard can't change its spots."

Hermione shrugged, "I'll see what happens."

Harry left a few minutes later and Hermione's work remained uninterrupted until lunch time, when Ron came barreling through the door without knocking.

"'Mione, we need to talk." He said.

"There is nothing left to be said Ronald. I'm done. You bring me no joy and I'm moving on," Hermione said coolly, not looking up from her work.

"But 'Mione!"

"No buts Ron! Leave!"

Ron stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued working.

She was interrupted once more a few minutes later with a soft but firm knock.

"Come in," Hermione called.

In walked none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Granger," he said, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Malfoy," she replied, setting her quill down.

Draco gracefully sat down in the chair previously occupied by Harry. Hermione noticed how graceful he was compared to Ron.

"I heard the argument between you and Ron. Are you okay?" He asked, genuine concern in his mercury eyes.

"I'm doing fine actually. Never better. You were right, I am relieved." Hermione admitted with a sigh.

"I never thought I would hear you admit that I was right, but I will take it."

Hermione gave a faint smile.

"Addressing the elephant in the room, purely out of curiosity, are you coming Friday?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yes. I'm intrigued. Ginny has a few theories about your proposition, and i'm curious to see which one is true."

Draco chuckled, "What are her theories?"

Hermione grinned, "Well there are three. One, you want to have your way with me. Two, you want a fake relationship to better your reputation, and finally, less salacious, you have a business proposal."

Draco gave a hearty laugh. "Well, you're going to have to wait and see."

"For the record, these are Ginny's theories, not mine. But they are all very possible. I get the feeling I won't get any hints from you today." she chuckled.

Malfoy smirked, "You won't hear a word from me at all. I'm going to leave you wondering."

"Will you at least tell me why you're in my department today? You aren't stalking me are you?"

"No, I needed to stop by for business and was walking by when Weaslebee came storming through. I, with the rest of the department, stopped to eavesdrop. It wasn't hard, he was loud."

Hermione blushed, "Yeah, I know. He's always loud; except for when it counts."

Malfoy smiled. Hermione decided she liked his smile.

"Now that I know you're alright, I must be of. See you Friday, Granger." he said.

Malfoy stood, graceful as ever and exited her office, closing the door softly behind him.

Hermione's work day remained uninterrupted until 5pm when Stacey collected her for drinks.

Hermione told Stacey everything that had happened and Stacey agreed with Ginny's theorie.

Then Stacey dropped a bomb.

"'Mione, love," she slurred, "I've been hiding this for months cause I didn't want to hurt you, but at the Christmas Party, Ron made moves on me and tried to feel me up. I hexed him. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was embarrassed and wrote it down as a drunken mistake on his part. I didn't want to ruin your relationship over something small."

The shot glass in Hermione's hand shattered in her grip.

"Did he now?" Hermione growled.

Sparks danced on her fingers and the ends of her hair. Stacey was reminded of how powerful Hermione was as a witch.

Stacey winced, "Yeah, I figured it was cause he was drunk, but I guess that still doesn't excuse it."

"No, it doesn't. I'm glad to be rid of him. He is an arse and I'm going to do better. A lot better. Starting with seeing what the hell Draco Malfoy wants with me." Hermione said confidently.

"I'm team kinky sex to be honest," Stacey said, downing a shot.

Hermione laughed and repaired her glass with a quick flick of her wand.

They closed the Cauldron down with jovial drunken songs with the regular bar flies."

They took the Knight Bus home and Hermione stumbled into her bedroom and passed out on her bed, grateful she always present her muggle alarm clock.

**00000**

**As always, review, favorite, and follow if you enjoyed this! I enjoy writing this story and like to be validated in my work! Let me know if there is something I can improve on! Review! Favorite! Follow! See y'all again in a bit with Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hello again! Time for chapter 4! We are one chapter away from smutty goodness! I promise! This will be a bit longer of a chapter because it would be too awkward to split into 2, but I expect that y'all don't mind! Enjoy!**

**00000**

Thursday greeted hermione with a massive hangover. She quickly fixed it with a pepper up potion and a cup of strong black coffee.

Work went by quickly with no interruptions and Hermione was soon at the salon with Ginny for a much needed mani-pedi.

Hermione chatted with the muggle nail technician, and she told the muggle girl everything about her predicament, leaving out the parts that dealt with magic.

Hermione went home with red nails to match her dress, and her ring fingers had silver nails to match her shoes.

She deep conditioned her hair and curled up with a book, ready for the next day.

On Friday, work went by slowly. Hermione caught up on her paperwork and got ahead, but the hands on the clock went by slowly.

Hermione left early at 3pm, not finding a reason to stay and wanting more time to work on her hair.

Three and a half hours later, Hermione was primped, plucked, and pampered into feeling like an absolute goddess.

Whatever Malfoy wanted to see her for, this was still Hermione's first foray back into the dating world. Délicieux, according to Ginny, was a date restaurant. Malfoy was taking her there for more than business.

Hermione would be lying if she said she wasn't physically attracted to him. Draco Malfoy was, and always had been and will be a gorgeous and delectable specimen. Hermione hadn't been letting herself think that way though.

Until recently, Malfoy had always been the enemy. All through school, the war, and the death eater trials.

The only time that narrative ever waivored was when harry testified for Draco and Narcissa, and Draco testified against his father.

Those two instances threw the Wizarding World into an uproar. Draco and Narcissa weren't rotting in Askaban because of harry, but Lucius was in Askaban because of Draco.

That's when the narrative lessened, and the line between good and evil became blurred. Hermione no longer saw her terrible bully, she saw a terrified child.

And four years after the Battle of Hogwarts, everything was different.

Hermione spritz her favorite perfume on her pulse points and looked herself over in the mirror one last time before apparating to the restaurant fifteen minutes early.

**000000**

Draco Malfoy was never late. Today would definitely not be an exception.

Draco was dressed in his best black tailored Burberry suit. He had a crisp white shirt underneath with an emerald green solid tie.

His favorite dragon cuff links were on his sleeves. They would usually dance around his sleeves but he stunned them so the muggles wouldn't see.

In the years since the war, Draco had grown to appreciate the ways that muggles accomplished things. From putting a man on the moon to lighting up a room with electricity. The war changed his view on muggles.

So much so that he was standing at the doors of a French muggle restaurant waiting for a lovely girl who was born to muggles.

Draco checked his watch and found it to be ten to seven. He heard the *click-clack* of heels on the sidewalk and looked up to see Hermione making her way toward him.

She was drop dead gorgeous in her Gryffindor red off the shoulder cocktail dress. Draco swallowed hard. Keeping calm and composed was going to be difficult tonight.

**000000**

Hermione approached Malfoy, appraising him from afar. He was wearing a probably very expensive tailored suit. The suit fit him like a glove and hit all the striking features of his body. It accentuated his height and showcased his slimness.

Hermione was glad she was wearing stilettos. They might kill her feet, but she wouldn't have to tilt her head so far back just to look at his face.

He was looking at his watch when he approached him, and when he looked up, he broke out into a large smile.

Hermione blushed and halted when she was a few feet away from him.

"Malfoy, she said softly.

"Hermione," he replied, holding out his hand.

Hermione took his hand to shake it, but he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

He caught hints of her jasmine perfume and it woke up something inside of him. He held back a moan.

Hermione blushed again when he kissed her hand, looking her over with his mercury eyes.

Mentally she was berating herself for blushing so much.

Draco held onto her hand as he led her to the door, releasing her only to open the door for her.

Hermione walked through the door and waited for Draco who spoke with the host, who led them into the dining room.

The decor was black, red, and white; white tables with black chairs, touches of red centerpieces with hints of Paris scattered throughout.

Hermione looked up at the modernized antique french chandelier that was dripping crystals. It set the mood as romantic and sophisticated with low lighting. It was a dazzling sight with a certain je ne seis quoi about it. For once, Hermione was speechless.

She had stopped in place to look around in wonder.

Draco, realizing that she wasn't following, stopped and turned.

He gave a soft smile and walked back to her, grabbing her hand gently.

"You coming Hermione?" he asked softly

Hermione tore her gaze from the view and looked at Draco. His eyes were pools of quicksilver, and Hermione felt a stirring inside of her.

She nodded at him and they continued on their path to a private table in the back corner, hidden from the world.

Draco pulled out her chair for her and took his own seat.

A waiter appeared and too their drink order. Draco ordered a bottle of Merlot and some water for them.

Hermione looked over the menu, peering over the top to study Draco who was casually reading his menu.

He had grown a lot since their formative years. Draco had grown into himself; he was more sure of his actions, he decisions, and his life.

Hermione reminded herself to not fall for the act. He was a cut throat man who sent his own father to Askaban.

That sombered her mood somewhat. She returned to her menu, suddenly glad her grandmother taught her French.

"Can you read the menu?" Draco asked suddenly.

The menu was in all French, but Hermione read it with ease. "Yes, I can. My grandmother on my mother's side was French. She immigrated after the second World War in 1944. She lost everyone except an older cousin in the Holocaust. My maternal family are descendants of the Roma. We were based out of France before Hitler shipped my people off to the camps." Hermione said softly, fiddling with her bracelet.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked quietly.

Hermione stared at him in horror, "You don't know about World War Two?"

"I know about World War Two, and the Holocaust. But wasn't that just Jewish people?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, it was also Roma and members of the LGBTQ community. Anyone who wasn't considered a part of the master race. Maybe the term Roma is stumping you. I come from a long line of French gypsies. Not a fan of that word though."

Draco sat his menu down and made an 'O' face.

The waiter approached them at that moment to take their order.

"I will have the coq au vin." Hermione said, handing her menu to the waiter.

"And I will have the sole meuniére." Draco said, absentmindedly handing the waiter his menu. His eyes were trained on hermione's face as he tried to read and understand her.

"If you're French, why didn't you go to Beauxbatons?" Draco asked.

"I was given the choice to. My gran tried to get me to go, but I felt more comfortable in the UK, closer to home."

"Where's your gran now?"

"She's passed. She passed right before the war thankfully. I didn't have to erase her memory as well." Hermione replied softly.

"You erased memories?"

She nodded, "I erased my existence from my parents' memories and sent them to Australia. I didn't want Voldemort to capture and torture them. We tried to undo the memory charm, we as in the ministry and I, but it didn't work like that. They're still in Australia, but they're safe and that's what matters."

Draco was silent for a few moments, "You sacrificed a lot for the safety of the Wizarding World"

"I did, and I would do it all over again if I had to." Hermione replied.

Draco gave a sad smile, "I'm sorry for my actions all through school and during the war. I'm a wretched person, I know."

Hermione reached across the table and placed her hand on top of his. "You're not wretched. You were a child, you didn't know any better, and you had no choice."

Draco's eyes stung as he held back tears. Hermione gently squeezed his hand and released it, pulling back and grabbing her wine glass.

She had just physically comforted Draco Malfoy. She needed a drink.

They sat in silence for a few moments until Draco broke it.

"How about we leave these morbid subjects alone for now? Discussing the Holocaust isn't my idea of a date."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow, "So this is a date?"

It was finally Draco's turn to blush.

"Ummm," he stuttered.

Hermione laughed.

"Well, it's partially a date, but it is also business."

"So you're mixing business with pleasure?"

Draco took a sip of his wine before responding, "Yes."

Hermione nodded slightly and appraised him. He seemed nervous and in need of her approval. Time to ask the question.

"So what is your proposition?" she asked.

Draco had rehearsed this part. "It's actually two propositions. The first is business related. Blaise Zabini and I are starting a potions ingredients business. We wish to harvest the ingredients humanely. But we need a consultant on how to do it. That's where you come in. Nobody knows magical creatures better than you, sans Newt Scamander. I've already looked up the laws about consultation work while in the ministry; and you can do it as long as your payment does not exceed 50,000 galleons a year."

Hermione nodded, thinking about it. "Send me the paperwork and I'll look it over. Now, your second proposal."

Draco smirked, "That one will have to wait until after dinner. I don't want you storming out before a wonderful meal."

Hermione rolled her eyes but a small smile played on her lips. "Understood. Tell me more about this potions business."

They talked business until their meals arrived.

Hermione drooled over her meal and it was exquisite. The sauce was rich in flavor and the chicken was so tender in practically fell off the bone.

After dinner, they each ordered chocolate mousse for dessert, and Hermione studied Draco, tilting her head.

"What are you thinking?" Draco asked.

"Just trying to figure you out." Hermione responded softly.

"Well, I want you to keep an open mid for the second proposition. Can you do that?"

Hermione nodded, remaining quiet to let him talk.

Draco took a deep breath and launched into his offer.

"I'll be blunt. I suspect you haven't had good sex in years, if not, ever. I wish to remedy that. Before you respond, just think about it. I could make your toes curl, and make you scream in ecstasy. If only you'll let me. And if I don't make you cum every time, you can hex my bollux off. Just, think about it, okay? He said coolly.

"How long have you fantasized about this?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Years." Draco admitted sheepishly.

Hermione chuckled, "You have? Well that's interesting."

"How so?"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't fantasize about you sometimes." Hermione admitted. The wine had loosened her tongue a bit.

Draco chuckled deeply, "So what do you say to my proposition?"

Hermione thought about it. It was a lie to say a rush of heat hadn't went to her netherregion, because it had.

She went with her first thought, determined to not over analyze.

"Let's do it. When did you have in mind."

Draco looked surprised at her answer, "That was a quick decision."

"I'm trying to not overthink it."

"Well, when are you free?"

"I'm free tonight. I don't want to wait. I want to see what you have to offer. So my place/ I feel as if the manor would kill the mood." she replied.

"I don't live at the manor anymore. I live at another one of our properties, here in London. We own a rather spacious town home just a few blocks away from here We have some expansion charms on it to make the interior larger. So no manor involved."

Hermione was surprised but didn't show it. "Well, let's go there when we're done with dessert. I don't feel comfortable apparating in my state."

"Are you sure you can give consent?"  
"Yes. I'm just tipsy, not drunk. I'll stop drinking wine and turn to water so i can sober up a bit." Hermione replied.

Dessert arrived and they ate in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Draco took care of the bill and led Hermione out of the restaurant, leading the way to his home.

**00000**

**And we are done with chapter 4! Now it's time for the naughty bits! Trust me, I think that you will like it! I liked writing it *nudge nudge, wink wink*! Next chapter to be posted shortly then I'm going to have to continue actually writing as I will be caught up in a bit on what I have! Review, favorite follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your continued support everyone! Here is the smut I have been promising! Let me know how I did!**

**00000**

**Chapter 5**

The walk was about ten minutes. Hermione's arm was laced through Draco's the entire time. They made idal chat, each nervous but excited.

Hermione was ready. It had been ages since she had had good sex. And she craved it desperately. It hadn't been since the summer before 6th year, with Viktor that a man had made her orgasm.

She was ready to see what Draco had to offer.

They arrived at a beautiful brown brick townhouse. Draco lead her to the black front door and pulled out a set of keys, opening the door for her.

Once inside, he shut the door quietly behind her and Hermione looked around the hallway. It was tasteful.

"Would you like a tour first or would you like to get down to business?" He asked sheepishly.

Hermione took a deep breath and acted on impulse. She took a step closer invading his personal space where she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips firmly against his.

"Fuck" Draco thought as he deepened the kiss.

They both tasted of chocolate, Draco had a hint of mint.

He bit her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Hermione obliged. His tongue swirled with hers, dancing with it.

He pulled away reluctantly, panting for breath.

"Bedroom. Now." He said.

He swept her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style to his room. Hermione peppered his neck with kisses.

Draco reached the bedroom and kicked the door closed behind them. He placed her back on the ground and tilted her head up, exposing her neck.

He borderline attacked her neck with vigor, nipping and sucking on occasion, not caring if he left marks.

Hermione moaned and her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers tangling themselves in his hair.

Draco smirked against her neck and his lips returned to hers. He walked her back to the bed and turned her around so he could undo her corset.

He peppered her shoulders with kisses while making quick work of her corset.

Once loosened, Draco turned her back around, and pulled her dress down slowly, revealing her bare breasts and lacy red knickers.

"Fuck," Draco said softly, "You're beautiful 'Mione."

Hermione blushed.

Draco tilted her head up and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

Hermione's hands went to his jacket and made quick work of unbuttoning it and pushing it off his shoulders.

She kissed him while undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, pushing them off of him too.

Her lips danced across his collar bones as her hands drifted to his trousers.

Draco suddenly grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands up over her head.

"Not yet" he said breathlessly. "I want to play with you first. Get on the bed."

Hermione silently complied and crawled to the middle of the bed where Draco climbed on top of her.

He pressed his lips back against hers and his left hand went to her left breasts gently kneading it and tweaking her nipple.

Hermione's eyes flew open and she gasped into Draco's mouth.

Draco's lips left hers and he kissed his way down her neck and chest, his lips wrapping around her right nipple.

Hermione moaned softly as Draco sucked on her nipple, nippling it with his teeth.

Hermione gasped for air.

Draco's left hand left her breast and traveled down her side to her hips, where he played with the edge of her panties.

His lips went to her left nipple and he repeated the treatment he gave her right nipple.

Hermione's panties were quickly becoming soaked.

Draco's hand dipped into her panties and separated the lips of her quim his fingers tracing her clit.

Hermione moaned loudly and gasped. Her hands went to Draco's shoulders, and her fingers dug into his shoulder blades.

His lips left her breasts and he kissed his way down her stomach, swirling his tongue around her belly button.

He removed his hand from inside her panties and pulled them down her legs instead, tossing them to the floor.

He kissed up her left leg and pushed her thighs further apart.

He kissed each of her thighs, teasing her.

She was soaking wet and moaning loudly.

"Please, Draco," she begged.

Draco growled at the sound of his name leaving her perfect lips.

He attacked her clit with his tongue.

Hermione's fingers dug into his hair, pulling at the roots gently.

"Fuck," Hermione said loudly, "Yes! More!"

Draco dipped a finger inside her and pumped it in and out slowly, continuing to tease her as he sucked and nibbled her clit.

He dipped a second finger inside her and made a curling motion, hitting her g-spot.

That did it for Hermione as her toes curled and she delved into an orgasm. Her first one by a man in years.

Draco played with her through her orgasm and continued to play with her after quickly bringing her to a second one minutes later.

He kissed her thighs softly and climbed back up her body, kissing her softly.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Her right leg wrapped around his waist and Draco's arousal hit right between her legs.

Hermione pulled away and opened her eyes, looking into Draco's mercury pools. "Please, Draco. I need you inside of me."

Draco growled and crawled off her, standing. He rid himself of his trousers and pants.

His cock stood at attention and Hermione made to move to blow him but he stopped her.

"This isn't about me, this is about you," he said softly.

He climbed back on top of her and lined himself up at her entrance. "You sure you're okay with this 'Mione?" He asked, pausing.

Hermione nodded, "Yes Draco. Please don't stop."

With that, Draco thrusted deeply inside of her, reaching the hilt and sheathing himself completely inside of her.

Hermione moaned loudly, her fingers digging into his back, legs wrapping around his waist, and lips crashing against his.

Draco balanced himself on his right forearm and his left hand buried itself in her mass of curls as he thrusted deeply inside of her, keeping a slow, rhythmic pace.

Hermione moaned against his mouth, as his cock lined perfectly against her g-spot hitting it again and again.

Hermione felt herself growing closer to the edge and she went over a few minutes later.

Draco pulled out and moved Hermione so she was on her hands and knees facing the headboard.

Grab the headboard," Draco said softly.

Hermione gripped the headboard tightly and Draco lined his cock at her entrance again. He swiftly buried himself inside her cunt.

He pounded in and out of her, not holding himself back as he fucked her hard. Having made her cum 3 times, he felt comfortable in fucking her hard.

Hermione screamed in pleasure as Draco fucked her nice and hard, his cock filling her to the brim.

He was hitting her g-spot again, and still sensitive, Hermione came quickly.

Draco followed a few minutes later and he pulled out, collapsing on the bed next to her.

Hermione laid on her back and struggled to catch her breath.

Draco wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close to him. She squeaked and Draco chuckled as she nestled into his side.

Draco pulled the covers over them and they were asleep in minutes, curled in a loves embrace.

**00000**

**Whoa that was intense wasn't it! I had a lot of fun writing that! I've been trying to hone in my smut skills as I want to write an actual book and I want it to be better than that garbage known as 50 Shades of Puke. (Y'all know what I mean lol). I am officially caught up on what I have written so far chapter wise. I'm working on chapter 6 tonight and hopefully some more! I might borrow my mum's laptop tomorrow. We'll see! As always, review, favorite, follow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Look at me! 3 fics in 24 hours! Go me! Enjoy!**

Hermione woke up to the feeling of Draco's lips against her neck. Hermione groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Draco stopped kissing her neck when he felt her stir and looked at her.

He placed an arm on the other side of her head and looked down at her.

"Do you have any regrets?"

Hermione shook her head, "None at all, last night was exquisite."

Draco chuckled deeply, "Good."

He pressed his lips gently against hers and Hermione responded, deepening the kiss.

Still naked, Draco slipped his hand down her body and started playing with her clit. Hermione moaned softly as arousal began to form.

Once she was warmed up and ready, Draco further separated her legs and buried himself to the hilt inside of her. He let out a loud moan as he began to fuck her. Hermione's arms went around his neck and she buried her face in his chest as she moaned softly.

Draco placed a kiss on the crown of her head and continued, picking up the pace with each passing moment.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his body, letting him hit a new angle, her G-Spot specifically. Still sensitive from the night before, Hermione came a few minutes later. Draco pushed her head back and began attacking her neck with his lips and teeth, careful to not leave any marks.

Hermione threw her head back and moaned loud, coming down from the high sche just felt, exposing her throat more to Draco and giving him more access.

Draco suddenly pulled out of her, climbed off of her, and pulled her up, turning her around so her bum was facing him. He positioned her into doggy style and told her to grab the headboard.

He slipped into her with ease and his fingers gripped her hips tightly as he fucked her from behind.

Hermione eyes widened and she screamed in ecstasy. Her eyes rolled back at she make mewling noises, her second climax quickly approaching.

Draco knew he wouldn't last much longer. Hermione's quim was just too amazing, wrapped around his cock, milking him, so wet and warm.

Fuck she felt good.

But he was determined to get her to her second high, so he increased the pace, fingers leaving more bruises on her hips and he dug in. He removed one hand and wrapped it around her waist so he could play with her clit.

He rolled it between his fingers, flicking it lightly, tracing his thumb pad across it.

Hermione screamed as she came. Her cunt squeezing his cock was enough to make Draco finally cum.

Spent, Draco pulled slowly out of her and collapsed on the bed next to her. Hermione rolled onto her back and curled into him, her head on his chest. She traced patterns on his chest with her finger as she struggled to catch her breath.

Draco chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ride you next time?"

"So there is a next time?"

Hermione sat up and nodded vigorously, "That was too amazing to be a one time thing. If it's alright with you, I'd love for there to be a next time."

Draco chuckled deeply and sat up, pulling her in for a kiss. When they seperated, he leaned his forehead against hers, "Whatever you want, I'm all yours to play with."

Hermione chuckled and kissed him again before getting up and stretching, working out the kinks in her back.

Draco watched her with mild curiosity as she stretched to touch her toes. His eyes went directly to her bum, which was nicely shaped, with a bit of junk in the trunk, but not too overwhelming. Her hips were starting to bruise from where Draco had gripped them. He felt his cock stir again, but knew that there wasn't really time for another round. They both had things to do.

Hermione got dressed, followed by Draco, who insisted on making her breakfast.

"What kind of host would I be if I didn't make breakfast for my sleeping partner," he said as he lead her to the kitchen.

Without much help from magic, Draco made eggies in a basket for her, and Hermione was in paradise. Her body hummed from the early morning exercise she had and the food in her belly helped wake her. Draco made a pot of tea and Hermione took hers with some milk and two sugars.

Draco sat across from her and stared at her intently.

"What?" Hermione asked between bites of food.

"We need to talk about how we're going to approach this. I would like to keep us seeing each other quiet for awhile. I don't want to inform the public until we have to; we don't need judging eyes on us yet. Also, we're not officially dating, so there's no point in getting the public involved."

"Would you like to be dating at some point?" Hermione asked inquisitively.

"Yes. You're amazing, any man would be lucky to have you. I want to be that man. I was an absolute prat in school, but I promise, I've grown the hell up since then. I want nothing more than to date you, court you, fall in love with you, and marry you. I know I shouldn't mention love and marriage yet this early, but that is the end goal, to make you all mine."

Hermione blushed and was silent for a few moments, stuffing her face with food so she could think before speaking. After swallowing she finally spoke.

"I would like nothing more than that. As far as I can tell, you have changed a lot. And it's interesting to see. I like this Draco much better than the one from school. I want to explore this and see what happens next. So yes, let's keep it on the down low for now and go from there; play it by ear."

Draco smiled widely, "Perfect."

They finished breakfast and Hermione waved her wand to clean and put away the plates. She had practiced household magic with Molly and had gotten a lot better with it.

Draco grabbed her after her spell and kissed her deeply. Hermione groaned as she bit his lip, causing him to groan and pull away.

Looking down at her with hooded eyes, he said, "If you're not careful, I'm going to take you right here, right now."

"I would LOVE to see you do that," Hermione challenged.

Draco picked her up bridal style and took her to the couch, where he righted her onto her feet and stripped her bare. In the morning light, Hermione blushed at the sight of her naked body, suddenly self conscious.

"Fuck you're gorgeous," Draco said, admiring her. He sat back on the couch and pulled out his cock, stroking it. "You said you wanted to ride me."

Hermione smirked and climbed onto his lap, slipping him inside of her easily, already ready for him ready from her morning ministrations with him.

She moaned as she rode him, moving her body up and down on his cock. He growled and started to thrust up inside her, not happy with the pace.

She pushed him back and kissed his neck, "No, my turn. You will go at my pace and savour the moment," she whispered in his ear.

"Fuck," Draco swore.

Hermione rode him at an excruciatingly slow pace, teasing him and inadvertantly teasing herself. She swirled her hips and clenched her cunt around his cock.

The build up to their climaxes was slow and steady, but they hit it a few minutes later, Draco throwing his head back as he came, Hermione attacking his neck with his lips as she came. Struggling to keep a steady pace.

Climbing off him, Hermione's knees locked up and she almost collapsed. Draco grabbed her arm and steadied her, pulling her back into his lap where he snogged her sensely.

He groaned, "I could do this all day, but I have business to attend to; you should get going, you're too much of a temptation."

Hermione laughed and kissed him lightly, "I understand. When do you want to do this again?"

"What are you doing Monday night?"

"You."

Draco laughed and kissed right under her ear, "Sounds like a plan. What time do you want to come over?'

"Seven works best for me. Gives me a few hours to get ready after work."

"You could show up in a potato sack and I'd still want to ravish you."

"I might take you up on that one day," she teased.

Hermione got dressed slowly, sad to go, but knowing she had to for the sake of productivity.

She kissed Draco one last time, who made it a deep kiss, leaving a lasting impression on her.

She left his flat and went out the door to the alley next to his townhouse and disappareated home, where she masturbated after discovering she was still turned on and needed more. Yet it wasn't the same and she couldn't wait for Monday.

**Okay, let's be honest. That was fucking hot. I wish I was at home so I could take care of myself, but it's right before my shift and I need to restock soda before the day starts!  
Hope you enjoyed it! As the same as always, review, favorite, and follow for future updates! I'm working on everything as much as I can! I'm going to write a bit tonight and go to the library tomorrow and just jam through everything! Wish me luck!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**ITS WEDNESDAY! That means that I'm not busy at work! So it's time to catch up on some writing! Enjoy!**

The weekend dragged by. Hermione got brunch with Ginny on Sunday. Ginny was excited to be right about the propositions and demanded to know how the sex was.

"It was mind blowing Ginny. The BEST I've ever had," Hermione gushed. "Like, we had sex multiple times and I lost track of how many times I came. I'm seeing him again Monday."

"So what are you guys?" Ginny asked.

"We don't have a definition yet. We're playing things by ear for now. Seeing where it goes. Which I much prefer. I want to keep the press out of it for as long as possible."

Ginny nodded in understanding, "Yeah, it's rough having the press scrutinize your life every minute of every day. Harry and I sometimes fight over what the Prophet says even though it's all garbage."

"Rita Skeeter isn't giving you a hard time is she? She knows to keep our names out of her mouth."

"No, it's not her. It's the other parasites."

Hermione nodded sympathetically. "Well, right now, I like where I am with Draco and I look forward to exploring the rest of my life with him. He has changed drastically since Hogwarts. He's so attentive and from what I've seen so far, he's very caring. I can see myself falling in love and marry that man."

"Awwwww, you're gushing," Ginny teased, "I really like this. I'm glad you're happy. My prat brother never deserved you. I really hope you do well with Draco."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you."

**With Draco**

The weekend passed by slowly for Draco. He visited with Blaise and only told Blaise the basics of being with Hermione.

"Wait, so it worked? You got her into bed?"

"Yeah," Draco said timidly, "I'm not going to tell you all about it, except that it was amazing and pretty much everything I hoped for; she's brilliant. And she's probably going to come on board with the business. I'm sure I can convince her to agree tomorrow. I mean, some of my ways may be wicked, but I'm sure she will join up! We're not dating or anything, but we are seeing each other."

Blaise smiled, "Good. I'm glad you're happy."

Draco spent Monday in business meetings, wearing a suit all day with his nice robes on top. He wouldn't be home until late, so he borrowed a house elf from his mum to cook him and Hermione chicken parmesan.

When Draco arrived home, he found that Daisy, the elf, had also straightened up a bit and was stirring a pot of potatoes for mashed potatoes. Draco smiled and greeted his former nanny.

She was a good house elf. Always prompt and primped.

After cooking dinner and putting it in the oven to stay warm, Daisy made her departure. Draco sent a patronus to Hermione telling her that he was ready when she was.

It was one of the proudest spells that he had ever learned to cast. Developing memories that were happy enough to cast one was a difficult task, but he had accomplished it.

**With Hermione**

Hermione was torn on what to wear. She wanted to look nice, but not too dressed up. She wound up going with a black cardigan covering a red tank top with a nice flowy black skirt.

She put on light make up and appraised her appearance when the patronus from Draco arrived.

_Granger,_

_Dinner is ready, come get it while it's hot. I'm ready when you are._

Hermione was surprised that she was getting dinner but she wasn't going to complain. Free food was free food.

After appraising her appearance one last time, she apparated to the alley by Draco's home and walked to the door, knocking on it.

Draco answered a few seconds later.

He had taken off his dress robes and was just in his suit. Hermione bit her bottom lip as she raked her eyes over his trim form.

Draco chuckled, "Are you going to come in or are you going to keep staring at me like you want to eat me?"

Hermione blushed and sheepishly made her way inside, ducking under Draco's arm. Once he closed the door, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked in a husky voice as he dipped his head down to kiss her softly on the lips.

Hermione deepened the kiss and bit his lip lightly. Draco pulled away groaning.

"No dessert before dinner," he chided, pressing a light kiss to the side of her mouth.

Hermione chuckled and ran her hands up his chest, tilting her head to look up at him, "Well, life is short, so why not have your dessert before dinner."

Draco groaned, "Well, when you put it that way, maybe I just will bend you over and have my way with you."

"I bet you won't," Hermione teased, knowing that egging him on would get her what she wanted. She was already wet with arousal, ever since she saw Draco in his suit.

Draco looked down at her, "Are you challenging me?"

Hermione unbuttoned his suit jacket and pushed it off his shoulders and down his arms, onto the floor.

"Why yes, yes I am."

Draco grabbed her around the waist and flung her onto his shoulder. He carried her like that to the couch. Hermione laughed the entire way.

He deposited her by the couch, turned her around, and bent her over the arm of the couch. He crouched down and flipped up her skirt, revealing her lacy panties.

He pulled them down and Hermione stepped out of them. Draco pushed her legs apart and attacked her clit with his tongue. Hermione moaned loudly.

Draco spent a few minutes focusing on her clit then stood up and undid his trousers and pulled out his cock. He lined himself at her entrance and thrusted inside her with one swift movement.

Hermione squeaked then moaned loudly.

"Yes!" She moaned, "Yes!"

Draco's fingers dug into her still bruised hips as he pounded into her from behind. The woman was right, dessert before dinner was amazing.

Draco played with her clit as he fucked her, making her cum in a few minutes and he quickly followed.

After pulling out of her, Hermione went to pull her panties on again only to be stopped by Draco.

"Nope, I want easy access to that sweet quim of yours." He said.

Hermione blushed and left her panties on the floor.

A few minutes later they were seated for dinner, catching up over what happened at work and over the weekend. Then they turned to other topics, like sexual fantasies.

"So, I've always had this fantasy of being a professor and 'punishing' a student for failing," Draco admitted between bites of his dinner.

Hermione chuckled, "Luckily for you, I've always wanted to be punished."

"We are so doing role play sometime then. I want you back in your Hogwarts uniform so I can fuck you in it."

"Well, I want you wearing another suit. You're so freaking gorgeous in one." Hermione gushed.

Draco chuckled darkly, "Good to know."

Hermione blushed.

After dinner, they proceeded to eat a chocolate cake that Daisy had made from scratch. Draco upped the sexual tension by feeding it to Hermione, and she to him.

"So tell me," Draco asked after swallowing a bite, "Are you a submissive or a dominate?"

"I honestly don't know. I guess I could be both."

"I am fine with that. Sometimes I like being in control, sometimes I like sitting back and letting the girl take over. Depends on my mood. Tonight though, I'm feeling dominate."

Hermione blushed, "Well, whatever you want."

Draco grinned, "You're going to regret saying that."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she opened her mouth for another bite.

After finishing their plates and clearing away the plates, Draco led Hermione back into the living room. He sat down in his arm chair and stared at her intently as she stood in the middle of the room.

"Strip." He commanded, "Slowly."

Hermione's eyes widened and she blushed.

Draco smirked, "You don't have to if you don't want to baby doll, I just want to see you strip for me."

Hermione started to unbutton her cardigan and pulled it slowly off her body, letting it drop to the floor. Draco raised an eyebrow as Hermione started to pull her tank top up and over her head.

She undid her red bra next and looked at Draco with longing before she slipped off her skirt.

Draco groaned when he saw her in her full naked glory.

Hermione smirked and approached him. She got on her knees and unzipped his trousers, pulling his cock out and wrapping her mouth around it.

Draco grabbed her hair and pulled her away, "Baby doll, as much as I would love that, I just want to fuck you tonight, and make your body sing. I might be in control right now, but I just want you to feel good. I promise, I'll feel good by making you feel good."

Hermione moaned at the thought of him taking her again.

Draco stood up and pulled her up with him. He kissed her lightly then swooped her up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom.

Laying her on the bed, he crawled between her legs and spread her thighs, attacking her clit with his tongue. Hermione gasped and her fingers went to his hair, tangling themselves in his locks.

Draco pushed her legs further apart, opening her up wider as he tongue dipped down to her back door and he swirled his tongue around her rosebud.

Hermione's eyes shot open as she moaned, her back arching. That was a new sensation for her, and by god, she liked it.

Draco continued to eat her out back there until she was moist enough to slip his pinky finger inside of her. Hermione resisted at first, not used to the intrusion but Draco worked her clit with his tongue to help relax her until she unclenched and opened up for him.

He thrusted his finger slowly in an out of her, pulling out a few times to remoisten her.

"Draco," Hermione gasped.

Draco attacked her clit with more vigor and continued to thrust his pinky in and out of her bottom, curling it on occasion until she hit her high.

"Fuck," Hermione panted.

Draco chuckled to himself and removed his finger. He kissed his way back up her body and attacked her neck with his lips and teeth.

Draco pulled off his shirt and kicked off his trousers and pants. He spread her thighs further apart and sunk inside her.

This time was slightly different. It was slower, more intense. They couldn't figure it out, but it was different than the hot fucks they had been having.

Hermione came, soonly followed by Draco.

Both were surprisingly spent, and Hermione curled up in Draco's arms, her head pressed against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"I didn't cross a line with that did I?" Draco mumbled, almost asleep.

"No, I very much enjoyed it. And I would like to explore it more." Hermione said quietly.

"Good." Draco said, tightening his arms around her.

Hermione drifted asleep a few minutes later, closely followed by Draco who kissed the crown of her head before falling into a blissful sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed, review, favorite, follow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**SUPER short chapter, but filler was needed! I'm setting up for our next scenes! Just roll with it loves!**

**Chapter 8**

Over the course of the next few weeks, everything in their relationship went smoothly. They were able to hide it from the press for the entire time, only going on dates in muggle London.

They fell into a routine where Hermione was spending more time at Draco's place than she was her own. She conceded that she would eventually move in within the next few weeks.

They were figuring out how to tell the public about their relationship. Draco was the one who was truly dreading telling Ron.

"I'm telling you, he's going to hex me." Draco said as he paced across the living room.

Hermione was curled up in the couch with a book, half paying attention. "He's not going to hex you because I'd hex him back."

"The wizarding community is going to think I i_mperioed_ you." Draco continued.

"They'll get over it," Hermione mused. She peered up from over her book and decided that Draco was cute when he stressed out.

She marked her book with a scrap piece of paper, swearing to never dogear a book, and stood. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Baby," she cooed, "Everything is going to go fine. We should get ahead of the story, go out to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour as a couple, give a statement, then let it die down. It'll be gossip for a week at the most."

She pressed her lips against his and he responded by deepening the kiss.

A few days later they were at Diagon Alley, where they ate ice cream quitely surrounded by stares of onlookers and passerbyers. A few members of the media appeared and began asking questions.

"Yes, Draco and I are in a relationship," Hermione responded cooly and calmly.

"Draco! Did you _Imperio _her?" a media member asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Fuck off," she replied, losing her cool, "Can't two people just be in a relationship without being judged?"

Draco chuckled and led her away from the swarm to the public floo where they flooed back home away from the media.

"Fucking vultures," Hermione said as they stepped through the chimney back home.

"You were the one who was supposed to keep their cool," he teased.

"I didn't like how they looked at you." Hermione replied smartly.

Draco chuckled and kissed her softly. He looked down at her and realized that he was falling in love. He swallowed hard, not knowing what to do with the feeling.

The next day, they were on the front cover of the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly, along with all the news medias except the Quibbler, which had a story on the magical properties of Nargles.

Narcissa Malfoy sent an owl the minute after seeing the Daily Prophet, inviting Hermione and Draco over for tea.

Ron saw red the minute he saw the article, wanting nothing more than to hurt Draco Malfoy.

Ginny laughed.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

The wizarding world at large was curious.

Things were shaping up to be interesting.

**Shortest chapter EVER, I know, but I needed filler! Sorry**


	9. Chapter 9

***AU Note***

**Back at it with "The Proposition!" I've got some cigars and a rockstar that has 300mg of caffeine! LET'S DO THIS! I will resume writing after I cross post the ENTIRE fic! I do not have it cross posted much to my dismay! So I will do that then resume writing as much as I possibly can! Meantime, ENJOY!**

Narcissa was surprised when Hermione immediately replied, accepting her invitation for tea. She had expected her to ignore the invitation for a few days, but Ms. Granger was full of surprises.

They arranged for her to come over on Saturday with Draco at 10 AM.

Hermione was nervous for the meeting, wanting to impress Narcissa, but at the same time not caring what the elder witch felt about her. Hermione was torn on her emotions.

Draco soothed her fears on Friday night, holding her close as she softly cried. Hermione was dreading returning to the manor after everything that had happened to her.

The next morning, Hermione put on a yellow floral print skirt and a nice black blouse. At minimum, she could dress to impress.

Draco wore khakis and a polo shirt, wanting his mother's basic approval. It was just regular tea, not dinner with the minister.

They appareated to outside the Malfoy Manor wards and Draco led her to the front door where he knocked on it.

A house elf with a floral printed pillow case opened the door and bowed.

"Master Malfoy," she chirped, "Welcome home."

Draco forced a smile. He hadn't considered the manor his home in a very long time. He dreaded that it would be a part of his inheritance. Tradition ran strong in his family, and he was torn on whether or not to break it. Then again, he was already breaking it by seeing a muggleborn.

"Miss Granger," the elf said, bowing to Hermione, "Welcome to the Malfoy Manor. My name is Penny. It's lovely to meet you."

Hermione also forced a smile, still hating how house elves were treated.

"Come in, come in," Penny said, leading them into the manor and closing the door behind them.

Penny led them through the manor and out to the garden, where they met Narcissa at the table.

Draco pulled out Hermione's seat for her, making sure to follow all the manners he had been raised to follow. He didn't want to be chided by his mother.

Speaking of his mother, Narcissa hadn't said a word yet. She stared at them with curious steel grey eyes.

Hermione swallowed hard as Draco took his seat. She stared at Narcissa, refusing to back down.

Narcissa gave a small smile, "Welcome back to the Manor Miss Granger. I hope you find the circumstances of your visit today more pleasant than your previous visit."

Hermione quirked her eye brow, "I sure hope it is more pleasant as well."

Draco internally groaned. He couldn't believe that Hermione had actually agreed to this, but she was a fearless, reckless Gryffindor after all.

Penny started to pour the tea as Hermione and Narcissa looked at each other, both refusing to look away. It was officially a battle of wills, each of them refusing to lose.

It was Draco who ended their intense staring contest.

"So mother," Draco started, "How have you been?"

"Well, you would know if you would actually visit more often," Narcissa chided, "But since you don't, I'll let you know that I am incredibly bored of this place and will be traveling to Paris in a few weeks for a break from the gtares. I can't even enter Diagon Alley without people glaring at me."

She turned up her nose, annoyed at her son and the behaviour of the wizarding world.

Draco forced a smile, "Well, I'm glad you're going to get some rest and relaxation mother."

Narcissa nodded sharply, "It'll be nice to get away. Now, tell me about you two."

Hermione blushed and looked away as Draco narrowed his eyes, "What's there to tell? Hermione and I are two consenting adults who have entered into a relationship.

Narcissa resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "What I meant was how did you too get together?"

Draco had rehearsed this line, "I propositioned Hermione to help me with mine and Blaise's business and working together caused us to grow together."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes in on Draco, "I can tell that you're not telling the full truth Draco."

Draco's entire face turned red.

Hermione looked at him and quirked an eyebrow. "What does she mean Draco?"

Draco cleared his throat, "Well, um, I've always fancied you, and I obviously wanted to get in your pants. Merlin's beard, this is embarrassing to talk about in front of my mother. But! Before you jump to conclusions, you were never a bet or simply a notch in my belt. You were always the unobtainable, and for some reason, you decided to go with a complete prat like me."

"Language Draco." Narcissa chided.

Hermione had been ready to be angry at him, thinking he was about to stick his foot in his mouth and say incredibly stupid. Her potential anger melted away with his confession of always wanting her.

"Awwww," she cooed.

Draco blushed again.

It was Narcissa who killed the mood of romance.

"Well, I'm sure your father won't be pleased of this development. Have you heard from him?" She asked.

Draco scowled, "I haven't heard from him since I testified against him."

"Well I might be okay with you dating Ms. Granger here, but he won't be." Narcissa said cooly, her eyes fixed on Hermione.

Hermione returned her gaze with narrowed eyes.

"Well, quite frankly, I don't give a damn what my father thinks of my life. He lost the right to have a say when he forced me to be branded like cattle."

Narcissa finally looked away from Hermione and took a sip of her tea. "You should care, Draco. Might I remind you that he has the power to write you out of the family fortune."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Like I care about that. Wealth isn't everything in life. After many years suffering under his hand, I am happy and free. I have a budding business with promise, a woman who adores me, and might I also remind you, a trust fund from my grandfather. I will never be without. Besides, I was planning on burning this accursed manor to the ground the minute it is signed over to me. I'm sick and tired of Malfoy traditions, and if you're going to hide your disdain for my relationship behind blaming my father, then we're leaving. This is unproductive. I thought that you would be happy for me, but apparently you're still stuck in the old ways. Have a nice day mother."

Draco stood and took Hermione's hand, pulling her up suddenly. He led them back through the manor and out the door.

Narcissa was frozen with her tea cup against her lips. That wasn't how she had meant for that to go.

Not at all.

***AU Note***

**Now to just cross post! Review, favorite, and follow! IDK how many chapters I got left in this fic, but I DO have a twist planned! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

That hadn't how Draco had wanted tea with his mother to go, not at all. That was possibly the worst introduction to Hermione as his girlfriend ever. And he almost regretted his monologue. ALMOST, but not quite.

Because it had all been true. Every word that he said was true.

His mother was hiding her prejudice behind the idea his father was going to disown him. Posing it as "looking out for his future."

It was complete and utter bullshit.

He didn't give a damn about his father. He was the one who had sent him to Askaban, and he would do it all over again in a heartbeat.

Draco was fuming and Hermione could easily tell.

The apparated back to Draco's flat and that is when Hermione spoke.

"You okay?" She asked softly, placing her hand on his cheek and cupping his face.

Draco nodded.

"Don't lie to me."

Draco shook his head and wrapped his arms around Hermione's body. He nuzzled his head in her neck, "No, I'm not. I'm frustrated." He mumbled.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his form and rubbed his back, "It's okay. You needed to get it off your chest. You have a right to be frustrated. I don't want to stick my nose in places it doesn't belong, but you're justified. And I don't want to insult your mother, but she is trying to hide her prejudice behind your father. I wanted her acceptance, but I will probably never get it."

Draco pulled back and placed his hands on her waist, "Listen to me. You will never be good enough in the eyes of my family, but to me, you're too good to waste your time on me. I honestly don't understand why you've chosen to even associate with me. But you literally are the witch of my dreams and I consider myself fucking lucky every day to wake up next to you. Do you understand?"

Tears brimmed Hermione's eyes as she nodded. They weren't sad tears, they were happy tears. This man was perfect for her. He was perfectly imperfect and it just made him ever so amazing.

Draco looked down her and felt something stirring inside of him. It was a feeling that he had never felt before, and had only dreamed of feeling. It was love. But it was too soon to even think of it. At any moment, Hermione might come to her senses and realize that he was a mistake.

Hermione stood on her toes and placed a chaste kiss on Draco's lips. She could tell that he was lost in thought and she wanted to bring him back to the present.

"How about I make lunch and we hide away from the world for the rest of the day?" She suggested.

Draco nodded and smiled, "I would like that very much."

Hermione went to the kitchen and tried to riffle through the fridge and cabinets. Draco didn't have much to choose from since shopping day wasn't until tomorrow.

She did find some spaghetti and a jar of unopened red sauce in the cabinet, so that's what she went with, it was quick and easy.

Draco went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey off the top of the fridge and poured himself a glass before taking the bottle and his glass to the table where he sat and mulled over the day.

It was supposed to be an easy day, and yet here he was drinking when it wasn't even noon. He sighed as he took a sip of his whiskey, completely lost in thought.

Hermione pretended not to notice his mood. She was heartbroken that things had gone so wrong. She could tell that this had meant something to Draco and she was disappointed that it hadn't been provided.

Lunch was ready about twenty minutes later. It had been twenty minutes of silence. And they ate in silence, the only sound being their silverware scraping against their plates.

When finished, Draco cleared the table since Hermione had cooked. He used magic to wash and put away the dishes before returning to his whiskey glass.

Hermione watched him silently as he picked up the glass and bottle and retreated to the livingroom where he sat in his favorite armchair.

Hermione stood up and walked to him. She stood over him before sitting in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

"You're still feeling down aren't you?" She asked.

Draco nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, you shouldn't. You did the right thing. Sure, that interaction wasn't what either of us wanted, but it happened, it's in the past, and we must move forward."

Draco smiled at her, knowing that she was right and that he needed to accept this fact.

"Why must you always be right?" He teased.

"Because I can't be wrong. I would self-destruct." Hermione laughed.

Draco gave a hearty laugh that involved throwing his head back. When he finished laughing, he smiled at her. Hermione returned his smile before leaning down to kiss him.

Things got heated quickly.

Hermione pulled Draco's shirt off mere seconds after they started snogging. She pulled away and ran her fingers up and down his chest while looking down at him with hooded eyes.

Draco smirked and made quick work of her blouse, pushing it off her shoulders as soon as the last button was undone.

Hermione's bra was white and lacy. She had taken to wearing cute underthings, even though she knew she didn't need to since Draco would tear them off as fast as he saw them. She still liked to feel pretty for him.

"Get up," Draco suddenly said.

Hermione complied and stood, and Draco stood after her.

He swooped her up bridal style, taking her by surprise and causing her to make a delighted noise.

Draco carried her to the bedroom and placed her on the bed. He shucked his trousers and pants and leaned down to kiss her softly.

When he pulled away, he looked at her with adoration. She was absolutely perfect.

Hermione blushed and looked away from his intense gaze. Draco placed a hand under her chin and turned her head back to him.

He kissed her forehead, his lips lingering as he muttered against her skin, "You're amazing."

Hermione blushed harder and tilted her head up to capture his lips with hers.

When they separated, Hermione slipped off the bed and got on her knees, mouth level with Draco's stiff cock. She licked the underside of his cock, causing him to let out a deep moan.

Hermione wrapped her lips around his cock and began to bob her head up and down the shaft, swirling her tongue around the head of his cock when she came back.

She focused on breathing through her nose as she proceeded to blow him. She had only blown three guys in her life, Viktor, Ron, and Draco. Hermione was always looking to improve her skills. She liked making Draco feel good, and he rarely let her blow him, always focused on her pleasure. But he deserved this, especially after today.

Draco's left hand went to the back of her head, his fingers tangling themselves in her hair. It took all his willpower to not thrust into her mouth. He didn't want to make her gag and puke all over his cock. That had happened to him once back in school with some Ravenclaw girl, and he never forgot the lesson he learned.

Draco rarely let her please him. He always wanted to focus on her specifically, but she seemed dead set on blowing him right now, who was he to deny her?

After a few minutes of being on her knees, both Hermione's jaw and her knees began to get sore.

Draco sensed her discomfort and pulled his body away from her mouth. He held his hand out to help her up. He was secretly glad she had stopped because he had been getting close and he didn't want to ruin the fun before it began.

He captured Hermione's mouth with his and pushed her back on the bed.

Hermione situated herself in the middle of the bed and Draco climbed on top of her, balancing his weight on his forearms. He peered down at her through hooded eyes and got a goofy smile on his face.

That feeling of love was only growing stronger.

Hermione leaned up and kissed him, her kiss turning into a proper snog.

When they finally separated for air, Draco kissed his way down her neck to her breasts, paying each nipple close attention.

Hermione moaned as his tongue flicked across her sensitive buds. He paid them close attention before kissing down her stomach to the top of her skirt, which he pulled down along with her white panties.

Draco pushed her legs apart and basically went to town on her clit. Hermione screamed in pleasure and her body withered. Draco used his right arm to hold her down at the waist. He ate her out til she came, then he pulled away and rested his head on her hip bone.

"'Mione," he said quietly, quickly kissing her hip bone.

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about anal?"

Hermione blushed, "Honestly, I've never tried it but have always wanted to. My previous partners either weren't into it, or I had zero desire to even attempt it with them."

Draco chuckled at the thought of Hermione not wanting to do things with the Weasel.

"Well," he started, "Would you like to try it with me?"

Hermione nodded her head enthusiastically, "Yes! Very much so! But probably not right now, I don't think we have the right things to help prepare me. I don't want it to hurt terribly."

Draco smiled, "Of course. How do we prepare?"

"Well, muggles have a stores that are dedicated to just sex stuff. We can go to one and ask them for help. They're professionals who know their stuff."

Draco let out a hearty laugh at the thought of muggles having stores dedicated to just sex. The magical world never would, they were to big of prudes.

"Okay dear, we can do that; now, back to what we were doing." Draco said with a toothy grin.

Hermione giggled and was relieved that she was helping get his mind off things.

Draco crawled back onto her body and positioned himself at her entrance. He sunk in to the hilt and let out a loud moan. It took him a few seconds to maintain control, he didn't want to cum prematurely. It was always like this, she just felt so damn good wrapped around his cock.

Hermione let out a soft moan and her eyes closed as Draco began thrusting inside her. A smile spread across her face. She loved sex with Draco. It was mind blowing and she always felt completely satisfied and then some in the end.

They had missionary for a few minutes before Draco pulled out and turned her around onto her knees. Hermione grabbed the headboard, knowing what was coming next.

Draco entered her again, and began fucking her hard. One hand was on her hip, gripping it tightly, and the other hand tangled itself in her hair, pulling her head back hard.

Hermione screamed in pleasure as Draco fucked her. She also loved his roughness. He was rough, but not too rough. Rough enough to make her feel good, and he never crossed the line.

Draco's hand left her hair and he tried something new to them, he slapped her ass. Hard. Hard enough to leave a hand print that quickly disappeared.

Hermione moaned. THAT was something she hadn't expected that she would enjoy. But by Merlin's beard, she did enjoy.

"Do that again." She commanded.

Draco complied and slapped her ass again. Hermione gasped as she hit her high again.

Draco came as her cunt tightened around his cock. He hadn't expected her to like that enough to cum from it. He would definitely have to try that again sometime.

With both of them spent, they crawled under the covers and cuddled.

"So, did you like having your ass smacked?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded vigorously, "Very much so. Never expected to like that as much as I did though. We should try that; I now want you to bend me over your knees and spank me hard."

"Fuck," Draco moaned, "That alone almost made me hard again. But I am still recovering."

Hermione giggled and cuddled closer to him, her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

She was spent, and soon drifted into a nap. It had been a long day.

Draco laid there as she snoozed, lost in thoughts that varied between his family sucking and the naughty things he wanted to do to Hermione.

He soon also drifted off into a nap.


	11. Chapter 11

**AU NOTE**

**HELLA short chapter! But it exists for set up! More POSSIBLY coming up? I'm super tired rn and don't want to do another all nighter!**

Narcissa Malfoy was a meticulous woman.

She had planned Draco's life almost to a T the minute he was born. He was to attend Hogwarts, graduate at the top of his classes, receive all Os on his O.W.L.S., go into the family business, and marry a pureblood from high class standing, rinse, and repeat. He was to keep the family legacy of tradition.

Yet Hermione Granger always managed to ruin it.

She bested him in school, she was taking him from the family business, and now, she was with him in every way possible except Holy Matrimony, but at this rate, it was only a matter of time. Things were going too well between them.

If she had just been a fling, Narcissa wouldn't care. Lucius had his fair share of flings with mudbloods, but he didn't marry them now did he? He continued the family tradition of marrying a woman of prestige.

Narcissa had to make a plan.

A plot.

And by Merlin's Beard, she plotted.

Lucius might have been the face of the Malfoy family before Draco sent him to Askaban. He might have been a cut throat man, but Narcissa was the brains behind the operation.

She was the one who had caused the break out of her sister. It hadn't been as difficult as people thought, and the wizarding world was still struggling to figure out how the breakout had happened.

It had been Narcissa. She planned everything. All it took was a good invisibility cloak that had been an heirloom from her grandfather. She snuck in during the dead of night, right when the wizard guards changed shift.

By then, the Dark Lord had already convinced the dementors to come to their side, so while they sensed Narcissa, they let her pass by peacefully.

Narcissa snuck past the guards, into the prison as the doors were opened individually. It was a five hour mission that took extreme patience.

When she finally reached her sister, Bellatrix, she shed the invisibility cloak and exploded the cell.

Bellatrix cackled when Narcissa handed her her wand. Together, they freed a dozen Death Eaters, took out almost all of the guards, and escaped on the boat Narcissa had brought over.

Narcissa did it alone. Lucius hadn't even known until they showed up at the manor at the same time as the morning paper.

Narcissa never told Lucius how she broke everyone out. The less people who knew, the better.

Now, it was time for a repeat. It was time to break out Lucius and the rest of the Death Eaters that were imprisoned.

Ms. Granger was done ruining Draco's life. She would pay for the sins she had committed against the Malfoy family.

**Like I said, super short, but necessary. Review, favorite, and follow!**


End file.
